


Lapidot Easter Egg Fun.

by Bundthead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Easter, F/F, Secret Surprises, lapidot Easter egg fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundthead/pseuds/Bundthead
Summary: They're gonna go viral





	Lapidot Easter Egg Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way this is short and meant to be a joke.

"I just have to adjust it riiiight- THERE" Peridot said taking a few steps back.  
"Hello TubeTube! Today I have my friend Lapis with me-" "Hi" "-and we'll be opening the giant monster of an egg that sits behind us!" She enthusiastically gestured to the egg behind them.

"Let's tear into this bad boy." Peridot said, ripping a section of the egg off.

Lapis reached her hand in and pulled out a blonde doll.

"OOOO, nice one Lapis! Humans call that a 'bar-bee'." Peridot dug her hand around in the pile of junk stored inside the giant egg before pulling something out.

It was a chocolate bunny. 

Peridot stared at it with disinterest before tossing it behind her. "Garbage".

The next thing she pulled out certainly was something though, she pulled out a long, thick, black object. "Hmm".  
She inspected it. Lapis spoke, "I think I know what that is, from what it looks like it might be a dildo" she grabbed it from Peridot's hands.

They both giggled and lapis lightly slapped the dildo across Peridot's cheeks.  
They started laughing and Lapis shoved it in Peridot's hair for later.

Peridot went and grabbed a handful of items out of the egg, they were all chocolate bunnies. 

"Ugh, how many of these things are in there?" She said as she threw them across the barn, nearly knocking over the camera. "Honestly, that shit is disgusting".

Lapis grabbed a box out of the egg and tried opening it but it was sealed shut.  
She started aggressively trying to open it while Peridot boredly played around with the dildo sticking out of her hair.  
Lapis managed to get it open and they both peeked inside.

Peridot's dildo nearly fell out of her hair

"MORE OF THEM?"

The box was filled with chocolate bunnies.  
Peridot growled and kicked the box with everything she had, sending the box of goodies flying while everything fell out.

Peridot stomped her foot down and huffed, she sharply turned and stepped towards the giant egg, peeking inside she screamed upon seeing that there were only chocolate bunnies, she screamed and started throwing them around, Lapis panicked and went to calm her but was thrown backwards and knocked towards the camera.

The video ends there.


End file.
